Fresh Blood
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Another Marry Sue. Dean harus memilih, membunuh mantan kekasihnya yang telah berubah menjadi vampire atau dibunuh sebagai korban pertama?


Judul

Benernya aku ga ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin FF ini hari ini juga. Tapi berhubung abis baca salah satu FF di tret ini, aku jadi kepengen banged buruan kelarin ni FF. Tapi demi kedamaian di tret ini, (dengan terpaksa) aku minta maap skali lagi deh buat oknum yg bersangkutan. Aku ga pernah bermaksud nantangin kok. Suwer! Forgive me! Peace! Biar ga terjadi perang dunia di tret ini, nama cameo di FFku ini sengaja engga aku sebutin deh.

center b Judul : Fresh Blood (May I Have It?)

Genre : Romace-Action-Horror? bingung

Disclaimer : Semua punya WB kecuali tokoh OC yaitu saya sendiri dan satu orang cowo jelek nyebelin…

Timeline: Anggep aja pas season 3

Alur : Maju-Mundur-Maju. Kaya gerak jalan gitu deh. Jangan bingung ya. serius mode on

Rating : M (mengandung unsur sadisme dan kekerasan soalnya, tapi sedikit aja kok). /b /center

Hanya butuh satu sentakan pelan. Ya. Satu sentakan pelan dariku untuk membuat tubuh Dean terhempas kuat. Punggungnya membentur dinding besi dengan suara debum keras memecah keheningan malam. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya merosot lemas ke lantai.

Kupandangi ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya dengan tatapan hampa. Entah kenapa aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Aku baru saja menyakiti Dean Winchester, pria yang pernah singgah di hatiku. Tidak. Bukan hanya pernah singgah. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih tetap ada di dalam hatiku. Aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyaku lirih. Tenggorokanku seakan tercekat saat berusaha meneruskan perkataanku dan hatiku serasa teriris sembilu. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku, Dean?"

Kami sempat berpandangan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Selama itu pula aku mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali. Aku mendengarnya seolah suara itu dikeraskan berkali-kali lipat tepat di gendang telingaku. Aku mendengar detak jantung Dean. Oh, aku juga bisa mendengar suara darah dipompa. Sangat jelas. Seakan-akan irama aliran darah menuju jantung Dean telah dihubungkan ke sebuah stereo set.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Dahlia…" kata Dean mantap. "…karena kau bukan lagi manusia."

Di dalam penerangan remang aku bisa menatap langsung ke matanya yang hijau jamrud. Sepasang mata indah itu tampak berkaca-kaca, namun tanpa airmata tumpah di pelupuknya. Terlihat Dean berusaha tetap tegar dan dingin. Kedua sikap itu sangat dibutuhkannya supaya dia sanggup mengeksekusiku. Sepasang mata indah itu tetap saja kukagumi. Begitu cemerlang namun teduh. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih saja terlihat begitu. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa mengamati sinar mata Dean dalam kegelapan kalau saja aku masih berwujud manusia…

center /center

bSebulan yang lalu/b

"Jadi begitu?!" sentakku kesal. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pesan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu dan kau juga tak mau menghubungiku. Kau biarkan hubungan kita mengambang tanpa status jelas. Dan sekarang kau berniat memutuskanku!!"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Apalagi saat Dean memintaku untuk melupakannya. Dengan nada enteng dia berkata, "Carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku, Dahlia. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau layak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku."

"A…aku tidak mau pria yang lebih baik darimu. Aku menginginkanmu, Dean. Aku sungguh-sungguh hanya menginginkanmu…" balasku getir. Perih sekali saat aku mengatakan hal ini. Sepertinya Dean baru saja mengguyurku dengan segalon larutan air keras. Sekujur tubuhku terasa begitu perih. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat tersakiti.

Jadi ini balasan yang kudapat demi mencintai seorang Dean Winchester. Dicampakkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah menyerah menghadapinya. Menghadapi semua rahasia yang selalu ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Menghadapi masa-masa dimana dia pergi jauh entah kemana tanpa berpamitan. Menghadapi saat dimana naluri wanitaku merasakan ada hal buruk yang sedang menimpanya ketika dia tidak sedang bersamaku. Menghadapi masa-masa kelam tanpa kehadirannya di saat aku sangat membutuhkannya. Semua itu membuat kami seolah dipisahkan oleh dua dunia yang jauh berbeda.

Aku mencintai Dean Winchester. Seorang pria humoris yang hangat dan sangat romantis. Dengan suara tawa berderainya yang merdu serta keriangan yang tak pernah lepas dari hari-harinya. Dengan sorot mata syahdu yang mampu melarutkan segala rasa dan membuaiku. Dengan senyum karismatiknya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hatiku. Dan juga dengan dekapan mesra dan belaian lembutnya yang selalu kurindukan. Oh, Dean, I love you so much!

Aku membenci Dean Winchester. Seorang pria dengan latar belakang yang selalu disembunyikan rapat-rapat dariku. Dengan segala kepura-puraannya tentang jati dirinya. Dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang sering menghilang tanpa pesan. Dan dengan segala perlindungan berlebihan kepada adiknya, Sam Winchester.

Oh, come on, Dean! Adikmu sudah dewasa! Dia sudah akhil balig dan kau tetap memperlakukannya seperti anak umur lima tahun! Bukankah Sam bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri? Bukankah Sam tidak ber-IQ payah? Lalu kenapa kau selalu merasa wajib bersamanya setiap detik? Kenapa kau harus terus menerus mengkhawatirkannya? Memangnya apa hal buruk yang bisa menimpanya tanpa kehadiranmu di sampingnya sedetik saja? Idiot!!

Inilah hal yang masih belum bisa kumengerti. Aku sadar kalau Dean lebih mengutamakan Sam daripada aku. Sam adalah satu-satunya keluarga Dean yang masih tersisa. Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Sam seolah jauh lebih penting dariku? Bahkan sepertinya Dean lebih menghargai adiknya daripada nyawanya sendiri. Dasar cowo berengsek!!

"Tunggu, Dean!" pintaku memelas. Oh, aku sungguh benci mendengar nada bicaraku ini. Terdengar sangat menyedihkan, tak berdaya dan begitu memilukan. Sementara itu sebilah pisau tak kasat mata sudah menancap tepat di dadaku. Aku patah hati!

Dean memunggungiku dan aku nekat memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa sadar aku terisak. Suaraku teredam oleh isakan dan punggungnya yang kokoh. Saat ini tak ada lagi hal yang lebih penting bagiku kecuali Dean. Aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darinya. Tidak setelah aku yakin ingin mengisi sisa hidupku bersamanya. He's all that I want. I guess so.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, Dean. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Dean menghela nafas panjang, bungkam.

"Aku selalu membayangkan kau berada di dekatku selama kita berjauhan. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

Sekali lagi Dean menghela nafas. Isakanku sudah berubah menjadi tangis lirih.

"Dan aku selalu mencintaimu walaupun terkadang aku merasa sedang mencintai sesosok bayangan. Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

Dengan nada berat, dia menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja, Dahlia…"

"Jadi kenapa…?" sambungku, mendekapnya lebih kuat lagi. "Kenapa kau harus memutuskan aku?"

Perlahan Dean melepaskan dekapanku dan berbalik untuk memelukku erat-erat. Sambil membelai punggungku dan mencium rambutku, dia berkata, "I have no choice. Forgive me, please."

Kedua mataku sudah penuh airmata. Pasti semua orang sedang menganggapku sentimentil. Tapi mereka tak akan mau bertukar posisi denganku. Aku jamin mereka tak akan sudi! Tak akan ada seorang pun yang mau mencintai seseorang yang seolah tak pernah eksis di dunia. Seseorang yang selalu pergi tanpa jejak dan kabar. Seseorang yang hanya mampu mengucapkan "I love you" tanpa pernah punya kesempatan untuk membuktikannya. Dan seseorang yang tak pernah mau berbagi kepercayaan denganmu seolah kau ini hanyalah orang asing di matanya.

"So tell me, Dean. Am i so stupid for loving you?" tanyaku tercekat.

"You're so stupid, baby," desah Dean. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat berat. Kedua tangannya masih tetap memelukku erat. Ya. Dia akan melepasku setelah ini. Karena itulah bisa kukatakan kalau ini adalah pelukan terakhir kami dan Dean tampak berusaha menguatkan diri untuk berkata, "Aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita."

"Kebaikan yang mana?" kataku, tertawa sinis dengan kedua mata basah.

"Karena aku tak ingin terlalu jauh menyakiti orang yang sangat aku cintai. Kau tak tahu kalau aku sudah membahayakan dirimu dengan jatuh cinta padamu, Dahlia. Kau menyiksa dirimu dengan terus mencintaiku dan memikirkanku setiap waktu. Kau akan menyesal sudah berhubungan denganku karena sebentar lagi aku akan… pergi jauh. Jauh sekali dan kita tak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi, selamanya."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Apa ini artinya?

"Umurku hanya tinggal setahun lagi…" suara Dean terdengar jauh mengambang. Isi kepalaku seakan terbang melayang jauh dan dunia yang kupijak bergoncang. Oh, gosh! It is a joke, rite? Kumohon katakan ini tidak benar!

"Oh, Dean, kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau sedang sakit parah?" ujarku sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang dihiasi cambang halus bekas cukuran. Setelah mendengar pengakuan ini aku jadi ingin terus menerus mengusap pipinya itu. Kurasa ini karena aku tak tahu sampai kapan lagi jemariku bisa bersentuhan dengan tulang pipi yang terpahat kokoh dan juga kulit wajah berwarna peach cerah ini.

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk lagi daripada sekedar sakit parah, sayang," balas Dean dengan senyum misterius. "Karena itulah, aku ingin kau menjauhiku. Supaya hanya aku saja yang menanggung ini semua."

"Tapi ini tidak adil! Maksudku, aku ini pacarmu, kan? Jadi sudah seharusnya aku terus mendampingimu…" sambil mengatakan itu, di mataku terbayang tubuh Dean tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang menancap di tubuhnya. Menghitung hari demi hari sebelum ajalnya menjemput. Demi Tuhan! Jika itu terjadi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sedetik pun. Aku rela!.

"Tidak lagi, Dahlia… Tidak lagi… " sahut Dean lirih. "Kau sudah bukan lagi pacarku sekarang… Dengan begini kau tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untukku. Kau juga tidak perlu bersedih karena aku. Kau bisa hidup lebih baik tanpaku. Aku yakin itu. Percayalah, ini akan jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus terus menderita di dekatku."

Bibirku terkunci rapat. Perkataan ini sungguh memukulku telak. Apa ini perkataan seorang loser? Ataukah perkataan dari seorang pahlawan yang hendak pergi menyelamatkan dunia? Kenapa aku merasa dia terlalu keras kepada dirinya sendiri? Mungkin dia sedang berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Ya. Tentu saja. Dean sudah berkorban. Dan akulah yang dikorbankannya.

Dean melepaskan pelukan kami dengan gerakan halus dan meninggalkan aku yang masih diam terpaku di ambang pintu. Dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahku atau sekedar melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kami putus. Itu saja. Meninggalkan rasa sakit begitu dalam dan menusuk jauh ke relung hatiku. Satu kalimat yang sempat terucap dari bibirku ketika Impalanya mulai tak terlihat lagi di jalanan. "I lost without you, Dean…"

b Kembali ke malam ini /b

"Jadi… sekarang aku monster, begitu?" kataku lirih. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat. Aku mengigil kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan. Tentu saja aku sangat takut! Aku terbangun di malam ini dan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lain sedang terjadi di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya olehku.

Dean mencoba bangkit walau agak terhuyung. Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku dan segera mendapati ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat jelas di wajahku. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Belum pernah aku merasakan sensasi kengerian yang begitu hebat, sekaligus juga insting pembunuh liar yang semakin menggila. Saat aku kembali bertatapan dengan Dean, aku melihat ada secercah sinar di matanya itu. Pancaran rasa belas kasihan kurasa. Namun dari gaya berdirinya yang mantap dan juga caranya menggenggam pasak berujung runcing, jelas terlihat dia sama sekali tak ragu untuk menghabisiku dengan benda itu.

"Sekarang ini kau adalah vampire, Dahlia…" ujar Dean tegas. "…vampire sialan itu telah mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Dia telah menyuntikkan darah kotornya ke tubuhmu. Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah dan kau juga tidak terlibat dalam hal ini. Tapi menjelang tengah malam, efek dari darah itu akan semakin hebat. Kau tak akan ingat apa-apa lagi selain membunuh orang dan meminum darah mereka. Jadi tak ada jalan lain untuk menghentikannya kecuali aku harus membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuh orang lain termasuk juga aku."

"Tidak… " Aku menggeleng lemah, tak percaya. "…kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membunuh orang, Dean! Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu! Tidak, karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu itu!!"

Kali ini Dean menarik nafas panjang dan memeriksa arloji di tangan kirinya. Lima menit menjelang tengah malam. Sementara pandanganku semakin berkunang-kunang, sesuatu di dalam otakku serasa berpusar-pusar dengan suara gemuruh hebat dan tubuhku mendadak seolah nyaris beku. Ada keanehan yang mengaliri setiap pembuluh nadiku dan mampu membuat setiap inti sel bergolak. Seolah ada ribuan jarum yang tengah sibuk merobek-robek seluruh organku. Rasanya sangat perih tak terkira!

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Dahlia… Seandainya saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal, pasti kau tidak akan sampai menderita seperti ini. Kuharap kau mulai mengerti apa alasanku memutuskanmu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Sekarang karena aku, kau jadi ikut terseret ke dalam masalah ini. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal…"

"Tapi aku tidak!" potongku. Sekarang aku jatuh berlutut menahan sakit yang menyerbu ke semua bagian tubuhku. Aku merasakan dorongan dari organ dalamku yang sedang bergejolak seolah akan segera meledak. Panas sekali! Sepertinya badanku ini sedang dilalap kobaran api saja. Sementara mataku sakit sekali saat terkena cahaya lampu seakan-akan cahaya lampu itu telah menusuk langsung ke mataku. Dan gusi tempat dimana empat gigi taringku berada terasa begitu sakit. Sesuatu sedang berusaha mendesak muncul di sana.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal pernah mengenalmu. Bahkan aku juga tidak menyesali kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu…" kataku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "…kau sudah memberiku hari-hari terbaik. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi itu berarti banyak bagiku. .. Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta… sampai aku bertemu denganmu…"

Dean terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresi dingin di wajahnya berubah drastis. Sorot tajam di matanya melunak. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Dean telah kembali, pikirku. Ya. Deanku telah kembali…

"Kau tahu, aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu, Dahlia," gumam Dean. Sayang aku tak sempat mendengarkan kalimat apa lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya karena pandanganku semakin gelap dan kepalaku terasa begitu berat.

b Dua jam sebelumnya /b

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" teriakku histeris ketika seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan seringai di wajahnya. Penerangan remang di ruangan itu membuat wajahnya tampak semakin seram saja. Aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu sekali pun dengannya. Apalagi sepertinya dia tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik.

Aku ingat dia secara mendadak menyerangku di sebuah lorong sepi dalam perjalananku menuju rumah. Dengan saputangan dibubuhi obat bius, dia membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika aku terbangun, entah bagaimana aku sudah berada di sebuah tempat asing mirip gudang yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, dalam keadaan tangan terikat rapat di sebuah kursi reyot dan kepala masih pusing bukan main akibat sisa pengaruh obat bius.

"Ap.. apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku lirih.

"Sam Winchester," desisnya. "Aku ingin dia mati."

"Kau jelas salah orang. Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sam Winchester…"

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau punya hubungan dengan kakaknya, bukan? Kau mantan pacar Dean Winchester dan Dean Winchester tak pernah berjauhan dengan adiknya. Jadi cara satu-satunya untuk memancing mereka agar datang kemari adalah dengan memanfaatkanmu."

Seringai pemuda itu bertambah lebar ketika melihatku bergidik ngeri. Tak lama kemudian dia mengambil telepon selularnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai, Dean… Ya, kau benar ini aku. Aku ingin kau dan Sam datang kemari. Aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan kalian…"

Telepon selular itu sengaja disetel loudspeaker sehingga aku bisa mendengar jelas suara Dean dari ujung telepon sana.

"Kami tidak akan pergi kemanapun! Kau dengar itu?!" sentak Dean. Nada gusarnya terdengar jelas.

"Oh, tidak, Dean. Kau pasti akan datang kemari secepatnya," balas pemuda itu sambil tertawa ringan dan mendekatkan telepon selularnya ke mulutku. Dengan tatapan mengancam, dia memintaku berbicara dengan Dean.

"Dean…" kataku perlahan. Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padaku jika Dean tidak datang kemari demi memenuhi permintaan pemuda itu. Tapi apakah Dean bersedia datang demi aku? Apakah dia masih sudi menolongku? "… this is me… please… help me…"

Sunyi sejenak, sebelum terdengar suara makian Dean.

"You're son of a !! Damm!! Jangan sentuh dia! Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya dengan ujung jarimu saja, akan kupastikan lehermu kugorok!"

"51th Palm Spring," ujar pemuda itu santai sebelum menutup teleponnya. "Sucker!"

Aku menatap pemuda di depanku itu dengan tatapan jijik. Dia sungguh licik. Jika saja kedua tanganku tidak terikat, pasti sudah kutampar wajahnya. Sebaliknya pemuda itu justru mencermatiku dari bawah ke atas dengan ekspresi bergairah. Mendadak perasaanku jadi sangat tidak enak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sebuah suntikan berisi cairan merah pekat.

"Just relax, sweetheart. Ini hanya akan terasa sedikit sakit," katanya sambil menggulung lengan bajuku dan mengusap lenganku yang mulus.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan!" pintaku memelas. Apakah itu cairan darah yang terkontaminasi HIV/AIDS? Kupikir apapun itu, sudah pasti akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ujung jarum suntik itu perlahan semakin mendekati permukaan kulitku. Dan ketika ujung jarum itu sudah menelusup masuk menembus dagingku dan menusuk menuju pembuluh darahku, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara jerit kesakitanku sendiri. Jeritan melengking mendirikan bulu kuduk yang mengisi ruang kosong di tempat itu.

center /center

b kembali lagi ke masa sekarang /b

"Dahlia?"

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa pun lagi. Seisi kepalaku bergema dan semua yang kulihat berubah warna menjadi lembayung. Suara gemuruh itu, suara detak jantung dan suara darah sedang dipompa sangat menggodaku. Sekujur tubuhku diliputi hawa dingin menusuk hingga jauh ke setiap pori-pori. Kerongkonganku kering sekali. Aku kehausan. Sangat haus. Aku ingin darah!

"Kau masih ingat aku, Dahlia?"

Aku menelengkan kepalaku. Terasa desir aneh dalam diriku. Semua organku sudah lepas kendali. Kedua tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri dan secara mendadak kecepatanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dengan langkah kaki ringan seringan angin, aku berlari menyongsong seseorang di hadapanku. Aku tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak peduli siapa dia. Aku hanya ingin minum. Aku ingin darahnya!

Dikendalikan kekuatan aneh, tanganku bergerak mencengkram lehernya dan hendak menancapkan taring-taringku di lehernya. Namun seseorang itu meninju perutku kuat-kuat dan menendangku tepat di wajah. Aku jatuh terjengkang. Punggungku menghantam lantai yang dingin dan keras. Dengan cepat aku bangkit lagi. Aku tak punya rasa sakit. Tubuhku sudah kebas.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha menerkamnya. Kau tahu aku bisa mati kehausan jika tidak segera meminum darah dan orang itu ada di saat yang sangat tepat. Aku membutuhkan darahnya sekarang juga. Kerongkonganku sudah membara.

Calon mangsaku tampak hendak menusukku dengan sesuatu. Seperti sebilah pasak panjang berujung runcing. Namun aku tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Kedua tanganku masih sempat menangkapnya dan bahkan merebutnya. Kubuang jauh-jauh pasak itu sebelum menghadiahi pemiliknya dua kali tendangan berputar yang membuat tubuhnya terpelanting. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan sedashyat ini. Tapi aku harus membela diriku. Aku harus minum! Aku ingin darahnya!

Kuku-kuku jariku sudah bertambah panjang dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan tanpa ragu lagi aku mencakar wajah calon mangsaku ini berulang kali. Dia tampak tak berdaya. Tidak. Dia lebih terlihat seperti tidak ingin melawan. Aku menghujani tubuh kekarnya dengan beberapa tinjuku dan berkali-kali dia jatuh terpental menyusur lantai. Dia bangkit dan jatuh lagi saat aku menghajarnya dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi. Kembali dia berdiri sempoyongan. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat-kuat. Aku menggeram. Taringku sudah siap dan leher orang ini terlihat sangat lezat.

"Dahlia…" panggilnya. "… I love you, baby."

Serasa ada pukulan keras menerjang kepalaku. Selama beberapa detik aku terdiam dan merasa keanehan demi keanehan masih terus meliputi diriku. Suara ini. Entah mengapa aku marasa sangat mengenalnya. Selama sekian kalinya suara bas merdu ini menyeruak ke dalam rongga telingaku dan membuat isi kepalaku lebih ringan. Sementara taringku sudah siap menghujam ke lehernya. Namun calon mangsaku tetap saja diam tak berkutik.

"Dean…" perlahan pandangan mataku kembali seperti semula. Kukira aku masih punya sedikit kesadaran. Ya. Aku mengenali siapa pria di hadapanku ini. Dean Winchester. Pria yang sangat kucintai sekaligus kubenci. Pria yang hanya kuinginkan jadi milikku seorang di dunia ini.

"Semenit sebelum tengah malam," sahut Dean lirih. Salah satu tangannya mengeluarkan sebilah pasak kayu dari balik overcoat coklatnya. "Semenit sebelum kita berpisah."

"Just do it, Dean. Please. Kill me!" pintaku sambil kembali berjuang mengatasi serangan napsu membunuh liar dalam otakku. "Before I kill you."

"I don't think that I can made it."

"Fifty second before midnight…" sergahku. Nafasku mulai tersengal lagi. "Do it!"

Mendadak Dean memelukku erat-erat dan membelai punggungku. Dia memelukku dengan begitu hangat seolah dia belum pernah memelukku sebelumnya. Dia juga menciumi dahiku dan rambutku dengan antusiasme berlebihan. Kupikir dia sedang menumpahkan kerinduannya dan juga semua frustrasinya malam ini. Sangat miris mengingat ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kami. Juga malam terakhirku, karena aku akan mati malam ini.

"Dean, thirty second… " ucapanku terputus. Dean merenggut bibirku dan menekannya seolah dia ingin melahapnya. Kulit wajah kami bersentuhan. Begitu pula dengan nafas kami yang bercampur menjadi satu, yang saling menerpa dengan kehangatan mengisi hawa malam. Tubuh kami menempel begitu dekat, begitu rapat seakan terpatri ke dalam suatu kesatuan yang solid. Tapi cepat atau lambat, ini harus dihentikan.

"Dean!" sentakku, menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"No!" kata Dean sambil menciumku sekali lagi. Bahkan kali ini ciumannya lebih kuat lagi. Salah satu lengannya mendekap kepalaku dan meremas rambutku. Sementara tangan satunya menggenggam tongkat pasak. Aku sampai kesulitan bernafas. Padahal napsu liar itu kembali datang. Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa menggelegak mencari-cari darah segar.

"Kill me!!" bentakku sambil mendorongnya menjauh. Dean menatapku dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya. "Sepuluh detik lagi, Dean…"

Dean masih saja membeku tak bergerak. Kedua matanya menelusuri wajahku yang sudah bersimbah airmata. Aku takut tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghentikan kebuasanku. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku tidak ingin membunuh Dean. Keinginan ini sama kuatnya dengan ketidakmampuan Dean untuk membunuhku. Detik-detik menuju kematian semakin dekat. Aku atau Dean yang akan mati. Kuharap itu aku! Aku saja! Jangan Dean!

"Dean… please…!" pintaku. Dean tetap belum bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak. Lima detik… empat detik… tiga detik… Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah hujaman kuat dari arah belakang yang langsung menembus dadaku. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa tak terbayangkan. Mula-mula terasa di jantung, namun berbondong-bondong bergerak menuju ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Kurasakan cairan pekat anyir bergolak di kerongkonganku. Dan saat kusadari, ternyata aku sudah memuntahkan darah segar. Darahku sendiri. Rasa sakit luar biasa kembali menyerbuku ketika pasak itu dicabut paksa dari tubuhku.

"Thanks, Sam," ucapku lirih. Belum pernah aku merasa begitu berterima kasih kepada Sam sebelumnya. Dean tidak akan mampu menghabisiku. Tapi Sam bisa. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia ada di ruangan ini karena kukira vampire yang meracuniku sudah membunuhnya di suatu tempat tadi. Vampire itu hanya menyasar Sam dan karena itulah dia sengaja menjebak Sam di suatu tempat sekaligus meninggalkanku bersama Dean di sini.Tapi vampire itu juga tahu betul kalau aku dan Dean akan saling bunuh pada tengah malam ini.

"Dahlia!"

Dean buru-buru menangkapku sebelum aku roboh. Dia mendudukkanku di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat tangannya yang hangat sambil tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan Deanku kembali sebelum sang maut datang menjemputku. Aku mulai merasakan kantuk berat dan mataku ingin sekali terpejam. Di saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa sekujur tubuhku dan membuatku serasa melayang-layang ke udara.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara isak tangis tertahan di bawah sana. Tubuhku sedikit terguncang-guncang. Kurasa Dean sedang memelukku erat-erat sambil menangis. Tapi kupikir Dean tidak mungkin menangisiku. Dia pria yang kuat. Aku yakin dia mampu melepas kepergianku. Lagipula kurasa ini memang yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Aku tak tahu apakah nanti aku akan pergi ke surga atau ke neraka, namun kemanapun aku pergi, aku harap aku akan menemui Dean lagi suatu saat nanti.

center TAMAT /center


End file.
